


【黑白】时空枢纽真的不是坟头枢纽（19-05-05）

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: 拉希奥听说安度因加入了风暴英雄之后不淡定了，毕竟坟头枢纽【大雾】。于是他给安度因打了个电话【好吧本质上就是类似通讯魔法之类的玩意儿】。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 1





	【黑白】时空枢纽真的不是坟头枢纽（19-05-05）

**Author's Note:**

> 基本就是（安度因角度的）对话体小段子。疯狂OOC。

“喂您好，这里是联盟至高王安度因·乌瑞恩，请问您——”  
“不是，等等？——拉希奥？！真的是你？！”  
“你还有脸找我？！”  
“啊，是啊，没错，我超·想·你·的。在钢铁部落入侵艾泽拉斯燃烧军团卷土重来的时候我都超·想·你·的。啊对了如果你还在艾泽拉斯的话提醒我一声，我好把你加到联盟的头号通缉犯名单里——”  
“……别这样。”  
“（叹气）……嗯，好吧。我……是挺想你的，拉希奥。”  
“不，我还是很生气！别以为我会这么放过你——”  
“——别开玩笑了，我是不会被巧克力收买的。我已经19岁了！你亲手做的也不行！”  
“……好了好了，别说了，我暂时不会为了这事打死你，放心吧。”  
“嗯？最近？最近……还行吧。”  
“是啊。战争又开始了。……也就是和以前差不多吧。”  
“（叹气）……我不知道。有的时候——只是偶尔——我也会开始怀疑……和平是否真的存在。看看这个世界——我们深陷各种争端之中，可是却没有人有办法解决这些问题。联盟和部落的关系就像陷入了死循环——”  
“我的父亲——是的，他大概会那么说，但是……但是那已经是过去的事情了。”   
“是的，他——圣光在上，别告诉我你真的对这些事一无所知拉希奥。”  
“（叹气）……你知道你安慰人的方式有多糟糕吗？”  
“嗯，啊……谢谢你。谢谢。”  
“……那还是免了，我觉得吉恩和吉安娜他们现在……都不怎么待见你。不过如果我找维伦老师谈谈也许……”  
“……我的卧室里也没有能塞下一头龙崽子的花瓶，我们还是改天再谈这个话题吧。”  
“……别在那里磨磨唧唧的拉希奥，你到底还有什么想说的？你这么深更半夜的用通讯魔法找我肯定不只是为了跟我寒暄调情的对吧？”  
“是的，我最近的确，呃，找了份兼职，应该可以那么说吧？”  
“对对，在那个时空枢纽。那可真是个神奇的地方！我是说，我看到了超多以前没见过的东西，比如奇怪的魔法什么的。我甚至看到了那些已经离开人世的人——比如乌瑟尔——我甚至看到了，呃，来自另外一个时空的我父亲！你能相信吗——”  
“？我很好啊？”  
“不是？我真的很好？我没出事啊？”  
“我没进本，谢谢！”  
“所以你为什么会觉得我死了？？？”  
“拉希奥，我到底做了什么你会这么希望我死？？？”  
“……什么？……哦，圣光在上。（叹气）我觉得你误会了。”  
“呃，是，我们这边是有个绰号叫坟头枢纽……但不是你想的那样……”  
“这个怎么说……是的这里的确有很多已经逝世的历史名人……但是也不全都是死人啊……”  
“我说了不全都是死人！我是个大活人啊！吉安娜瓦莉拉泰兰德他们也还活着啊！拉希奥你到底有没有在听啊！”  
“好了好了，我真的没事。真的。”  
“嘿，呃……我知道你很担心，但是这……”  
“……我知道，但是一定要现在来这套吗？”  
“小声点！吉恩刚才在外面！”  
“咳咳，嗯，嗯……（超小声）我也爱你。”  
“是啊，你是个固执又捉摸不透的黑龙崽子。但我还是超喜欢你的。还有别的事吗？”  
“……啥？”  
“拉希奥你不能直接传送到这里来！我现在在时空枢纽的等候室不在暴风要塞——唔——”  
“圣光在上，你别——”  
“……我说了，现在做这个不合适！……以后也不行！”


End file.
